


overthought

by holmious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmious/pseuds/holmious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was stoned as fuck listening to this little song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdzI-191xhU">here</a> and watching a friend's friend dancing with a cigarette attached to his lips while he watched the guy he's head over heels with making out like... <i>really</i> intensely with one of my other friends and I was like, wait... that looks like an awesome fic material. I still don't know what happened but I kinda liked it so don't judge me, like I said, I was stoned!!!! heh</p>
    </blockquote>





	overthought

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was stoned as fuck listening to this little song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdzI-191xhU) and watching a friend's friend dancing with a cigarette attached to his lips while he watched the guy he's head over heels with making out like... _really_ intensely with one of my other friends and I was like, wait... that looks like an awesome fic material. I still don't know what happened but I kinda liked it so don't judge me, like I said, I was stoned!!!! heh

Castiel moves around like he's lost. Always has. Lost to the beat that shadows his every move. Lost to himself. Dean dances in front of him.

Dean is sucking face with one of the new girls, rocking back and forth with her in his arms, so Castiel looks the other way.

Too wrapped up in his dancing, the every shift of the beat, chasing him like a shadow.

Dean is running now his tongue along Lisa's neck, trying to keep his eyes closed so not to lay them on Cas, that's moving so... He doesn't have no fucking clue. He can't think straight. But Cas looks so... so fucking hot moving his body like that. So fucking, _I can't. Dammit._ He forces his eyes shut, seeking distraction by shoving his tongue deep down Lisa's throat, running his hands over the swell of her ass and squeezing. His jeans getting just this side of too tight by the feeling of her legs being pressed against him, around him.

He moans softly against her mouth when she bites his bottom lip, making her stop the kiss and look up. He smiles crookedly down at her, his eyes half-lidded, making her shake her head and press an almost bruising kiss up his mouth, making him groan and press her in a wall to move his hips against hers along with the buzzing he feels under his feet.

The shift of the beat makes Dean open his eyes and turn his head to his left, locking them in less than seconds with Cas'. _Fuck_ , he needs to keep his eyes shut. Needs to forget he's there. Needs to keep his head under control, his mind focused. He needs... something. _Goddammit_ , he closes his eyes once more, bending his head to nuzzle at her neck. Presses kisses, sucks bruises, bites her neck, smirking whenever she moans hotly against his temple, as her arms start shaking slightly around his neck.

Castiel looks to his right, seeing Dean thrust his hips against her, seeing him with his face buried into her neck. Castiel's eyes roll disdainfully while he starts moving with the beat, distractedly traveling his eyes back to his right. Always to his right. He whines mentally, looking down at the cigarette that is always there between his fingers, shaking his head sadly at whatever is happening to his right.

 _Dammit, Dean._ He shakes his head once again. His arms start dancing without his permission, without his knowledge, his everything. His cigarette is no longer burning the tip of his fingers but lying forgotten on the floor, just like everything else. The only thing he sees, the only thing he cares about now is the light that is too bright in his eyes, making him squeeze them shut, while he shifts his shoulders, spins and turns to the sound of the slowly fading tone in the background.

The world spins, the song ends, while the other is already pounding its rhythm relentlessly against his ears, buzzing under his skin, making him look to his side and keep looking. Never closing his eyes, almost never blinking. Making him seek the beat as well as the other man, who is all alone now, their bodies pressing against each one, one mouth touching the other so quickly, lips brushing oh so lightly.

They try reaching each other's mouth for a deeper kiss but never seem to get there as well as their hands that are so close to each other's bodies and, yet, not quite there. They are so close but still so far away from each other, from each other's touch.

They both groan in frustration, trying to reach the other but there are hands pulling them away every time they get too close. Hands that are stronger than them, teasing hands trying to get their attention, to make them close their eyes, make them not look at each other.

Castiel can see the desperate determination dancing within Dean's eyes, can see the way he tries to break free from those bruising hands gripping him by his shoulders, his arms, his hands. Holding him just like chains holding prisoners.

He sees naked want in Dean's eyes. _Raw. Fierce. Untamed want._

Castiel doesn't move as an arm snakes its way around his waist, just observes as Dean breaks himself loose from that grip, as Dean fights those hands that are trying to get a hold of him, as he runs to Castiel. Castiel's heart beats the same way the song beats within his veins, fast and almost deafening, slamming against his ribcage, marking a tattoo against it, making his breath get quicker along with it, along with Dean's approach.

Dean looks right into Cas' eyes before running them down his body, his upper lip twitching at the hands that are holding Cas still, holding him still by his shoulders, hands and legs. His lip twitches at the arm he sees around Cas' waist. He rolls his shoulders, moving his body along with the quick beat of his heart. He blinks, balling his fists, and threatens a punch, making some of those hands cower away from Castiel.

He feels fingers trying uselessly to get a grip on his own, shaking them away and getting closer and closer to Cas. His steps growing more confident, more cocky as he approaches his Cas.

They are face to face now, their lips almost touching, their eyes half-lidded. Dean licks his lips, Castiel tracks the movement with his eyes, he tries to press his body against Dean's but he finds that his hands are tied to his back by a pair of hands that belongs to the arm that was around his waist. Or, at least, he figures because it's no longer there. He moves his head, legs, his body altogether along with the beat, his back arching as Dean presses his body against his and his mouth against his neck.

Castiel tugs at the hands that don't budge even when he uses all the strenght he can muster, he looks up at Dean that is now straightened up and staring at him with his jaw clenched as Castiel struggles. Dean moves around Castiel, his fingertips running down Castiel's arms slowly until he feels the grip on his hands getting weaker and weaker, until there is nothing but the soft touch of lips against each of his wrists. He turns around to find Dean smirking at him.

Dean extends his arms for Cas to get closer to him, his body moving along with the pulse of the song, his steps synchronized with the slow drag of Castiel's feet as he approaches. There's a little smile playing along the curve of Cas' upper lip that makes Dean's heart beat a little wildly against his chest.

He listens to the last beats of the song as Cas reaches for the belt loops of Dean's jeans and tugs at them to get him pressed flush against his body, that damn smile teasing Dean's insides, making heat run down his spine as the song fades into the background.

Cas runs his hands against Dean's sides before running them down, reaching for his ass and giving it an almost not there squeeze while dragging Dean out of the stage and into the green room, slamming the door shut as his mouth finds Dean's in a bruising and almost too harsh kiss, making him whimper against Cas' lips.

Dean's hands cup each side of Cas' jaw as Castiel's fingers find their way under Dean's shirt, “That was fuckin' A, babe.” He mutters breathlessly, smiling widely against Cas' mouth, who chuckles and pushes Dean's shirt out of the way of his skin for him to press kisses along his neck, down his chest and stomach as he slowly kneels in front of him.

He looks down at Cas, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, “You sure you wanna do this _here_? Right where everybody can find us?” He asks rushedly, Cas only raises an eyebrow at him, making Dean chuckle and shake his head, “Okay, you kinky son of a bitch, knock yourself out.”  
Cas stands up and places a hand on Dean's chest, backing him up against the vanity, and trailing his fingertips down Dean's stomach as he drops to the floor, teasing kisses wherever he can reach.

His fingers go down, down, until he finds Dean's fly, bringing his other hand to open his jeans, looking up through dark lashes at Dean with a smirk teasing the side of his mouth, his pupils almost swallowing his irises. With a look so dark that leaves Dean almost panting, his cock already feeling trapped by only a thick layer of denim.

Cas finally frees Dean from his jeans, letting them fall to Dean's feet, who kicks them free, making him groan in relief and reach for his dick inconsciously that makes Cas tsk and bat his hand away. Dean looks down at Cas, who's already looking up at him with so much want that leaves Dean whimpering just from getting a glimpse of it.

Dean closes his eyes, throwing his head back and opening his mouth slightly to moan soundlessly at the feeling of Cas mouthing hotly the head of his cock, grazing his lips against it. Cas' arm hold him still by the hips, pressing his ass almost painfully against the end of the table as he laps at the head, his unoccupied hand moving lazily up and down Dean's shaft.

Cas slides his hand down Dean's cock, firming his fingers on the base of his shaft as he sucks the head of it inside his mouth, Dean brings his hand to Cas' head, running his fingers through his hair before gripping at it loosely, furrowing his eyebrows while he starts panting ragged breaths at Cas running his tongue down his shaft. Slow, painfully slow. Cas sucks him in even more, making Dean's chest tight with want, making him cry out as Cas hollow his cheeks a bit and he moves his hands along with his mouth, sucking Dean in such a way that makes his knees quiver, heat running up his spine and down his stomach, making him squirm under Cas' ministrations.

Cas takes his mouth away from Dean's cock, making him whine but open his eyes to look down at his boyfriend, his chest heaving.

“Are you close?” Cas asks huskily, looking up at Dean with his eyebrows slightly furrowed and a quirk to his head.

Dean nods with his lower lip between teeth that makes Cas smirk once again as he stands up. He brings a hand to Dean's mouth as he presses their bodies together, running two of his fingers against Dean's lower lip, who opens his mouth a little to wet his lips, causing Cas' fingertips to graze against his tongue. He hears Cas' breath hitch, smirking as he runs his tongue against the tip of the finger Cas left pressed on Dean's lip.

Cas is staring at him with his eyes almost closed as Dean sucks Cas' finger deep inside his mouth, sucking it, licking it until he feels it's wet enough before grabbing Cas' hand and coaxing another one inside. Cas groans and ruts his hips against Dean's naked one, making him cry out at the burn of denim he feels against his sensitive cock and the oh so sweet friction, making sparks run within his veins and spine. He keeps on sucking Cas' fingers until there's none of them to suck, only Cas' mouth to kiss. And he kisses it. Eagerly. Every touch of their tongues together making weak in the knees.

Cas' hands travel down Dean's chest, leaving trails with his slick fingers against it, reaching lower and lower, passing his sides and his ass cheeks until he feels the slick nudge of a finger against his asshole, biting Cas' lower lip to muffle his groan, making Cas to moan low and hoarsely in return and Dean's insides to tremble with the sound.

Cas kisses Dean for some time, teasing at his entrance, making Dean beg but never getting there, to open him up, to fuck him with his fingers but only a touch that feels that's almost not fucking there at all.

“Turn around,” he croaks, his voice wrecked, leaving Dean's mouth after a press of his lips against it.

He gives way only for Dean to turn around before pressing himself flush against his back, kissing where Dean's shoulder meets his neck, biting little bruises there. Running his hand down from Dean's stomach to his neglected cock, stroking it lazily, making Dean let out a little needy moan, closing his eyes as he throws his head back against Cas' shoulder, who drags his teeth softly against Dean's nape before pressing kisses even lower and lower, his hands running down Dean's sides.

Dean only stands there, looking, through half-lidded eyes, at his flushed and freckled as fuck cheeks, his mouth open as he pants on his reflection.

He props himself by his elbows against the vanity as Cas presses kisses to the small of his back and lower. Then his hands are on his ass, spreading his ass cheeks apart. As he feels Cas' breath ghost over his hole, getting closer, his toes start curling in anticipation. He furrows his eyebrows, almost choking on air as the slow drag of a tongue meets his entrance.

"Fuck, Cas, please," Dean hisses, begging not even sure what for anymore, letting his head fall forward, when Cas starts tonguing his asshole earnestly, showing him no mercy as he shoves his tongue inside, stretching it, tonguefucking his way deep inside Dean's body, leaving Dean an incoherent mess. Tonguefucking until he's not.

Cas sucks a trail of bruises up Dean's spine, resting his lips on his nape, "What do you want, Dean?" he breathes out against his skin, making Dean shudder.

"You," he pleads more than says.

"You need to say it, Dean," Cas coos, nuzzling his neck.

"I want your cock, Cas, buried deep inside me," he almost sobs, his voice is all wrecked and needy but he doesn't give a fuck, he wants to be fucked and wants it bad, wants it right now. "Fuck me, Cas, please." He feels more than hears Cas' chest rumbling a growl against his back.

Castiel makes Dean turn to face him, his hands firm on his hips as he forces him down on the vanity, making it tremble under Dean's weight. He slides his hands down Dean's thighs and brings them up to his waist as he bends down to kiss Dean almost animalistically, biting and sucking his lower lip as he reaches under Dean's thighs to open his own fly, his cock almost screaming in relief when he frees it from his jeans, letting them fall to his feet. He strokes his cock with one hand while running his tongue along the other, slicking it, with his eyes trained on Dean's flushed face. Dean is panting, resting his head against the mirror and tracking down Castiel's every move with want, so much want and feral hunger in his eyes that makes Castiel lose the remnants of his coherent thoughts.

He teases Dean's hole with two of his slick fingers before pressing them inside, making Dean let out a husk and needy cry of his name, igniting something inside Castiel that urges him to fuck Dean fiercely with his fingers, scissoring them inside, moaning along with him, panting along with him.

“Ca- Cas, p-please,” He stutters a breathless whine, “I'm way too...” He gulps, “close for any more teasing,” he breathes out, cupping Castiel's neck to bring his face down for his lips to meet, panting against Castiel's mouth when it gets too much.

Castiel groans, taking his fingers out of Dean and letting that hand fall to his dick for him to stroke it once more, swiping his thumb over the head to smear precome along his shaft, as the other goes up Dean's thigh, pressing it against his side, “Say it, Dean,” he commands hoarsely, his voice as wrecked as Dean's.  
Dean whimpers, “Fuck me, Cas.”

Castiel can't help but only moan against his lover's mouth, spreading Dean's legs even more widely with both his hands gripping his thighs almost bruisingly, pressed against his chest. He leaves a hand there, bringing the other to again to his cock but only to guide him inside Dean's hole. They both gasp as he pushes inside, heat, impossible heat engulfing him, coaxing him to keep going, to keep pressing inside. He cries out against his boyfriend's mouth when Dean's hole clenches around him, as the man himself moans brokenly, making Castiel's knees falter with the onslaught of sensation.

Castiel starts kissing Dean as well as he starts thrusting his hips forward, getting deeper and deeper, closer and closer, his blood flow thrumming mercilessly against his ears, buzzing violently within his veins. “You were so good, Dean,” he gasps against his mouth, “So, so fucking good.”

Dean's hands find their way on Castiel's shoulder, digging his nails into his flesh as he sobs, “More, more, _more_ ,” wraping his legs around Castiel's waist to force him to go even deeper. Castiel obliges, thrusting deep, hard and fast.

Dean throws his head back, leaving his throat exposed for Castiel to attack it with his mouth, his teeth, marking him as he quickens the movements of his hips, thrusting fiercely inside tight heat, making his eyes shut close, making him furrow his eyebrow as he sucks a violent bruise right under Dean's adam's apple, the man groaning and moaning incoherent nonsenses within the feverish room.

“I'm gonna...” Dean cries out, running his fingernails hard down Castiel's back, his legs trembling against Castiel's side, along with all his body as he comes hard between their pressed stomachs.

Castiel holds Dean there, running his hands up and down his thighs soothingly while he thrusts lazily inside Dean, letting him pant until his breath is a little more controlled before starting to thrust deep inside him again, hard, faster than before, seeking his oh so needed release, making Dean gasp. He thrusts until his knees start giving out, until his body starts shuddering, praising Dean until his breath start getting too ragged, too broken. He feels his whole body stills and shouts Dean's name as he tips over the edge and falls, coming deep inside Dean, his thrusts erratic until he stops moving completely, melting against Dean's chest, that is heaving with every breath that he sucks inside his lungs.

He rests his damp forehead against Dean's shoulder, his arms resting limply on Dean's thighs, and chuckles breathlessly against his skin, “ _That_ was fucking A, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any typos somewhere, I'm deeply sorry.  
> Find me on [tumblr](eonchian.tumblr.com), let's talk about sex or anything else you want. I'm not picky.


End file.
